


Another Motel

by winstiel_28



Series: Smutty One Shots [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Affection, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Love, Confused Dean Winchester, Confused Sam Winchester, Cute, Halloween, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, POV Dean Winchester, POV Sam Winchester, Porn with Feelings, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Frustration, Sexual Tension, Sharing a Bed, Sharing a Room, Smut, Wincest - Freeform, Young Dean Winchester, Young Sam Winchester, shower masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 15:42:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2473601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winstiel_28/pseuds/winstiel_28
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>'And Sam was slowly moving his hand down Dean's warm body, moving his fingers against Dean's hard cock, he felt his brother moan into his mouth and all of the times he had imagined this perfect moment meant nothing compared to how it felt to him then.'<i></i></i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Motel

"Do you regret anything?"

"Huh?" The low breeze that was dancing across the field splashed across the two brothers and Sam cleared his throat, ready to explain.

"Well y'know, what we've done in the past." He glanced across at his older brother and saw that Dean still apparently had no idea what he was talking about and began to expand his point of view: "With dad? With the hunting?"

Sam heard Dean sigh lightly under his breath and wondered if he'd hit a nerve, he knew that the older Winchester didn't like talking about what they did, but sometimes it was all Sam wanted to talk about. Just to get it out of his system so that he could relax for a little while.

"Sammy, can't we just sit here and not think about that kinda stuff for a little while?" Dean placed a warm hand on his brother's in reassurance and sidled up a little closer, the two boys were laying on the soft grass that smothered the empty field and the sun was beating down comfortably, the trees around the two boys protecting them from its rays.

"Can we do something for Halloween this year?" Sam knew that he sounded like a little kid, but to be honest, ever since he had been young he'd liked the idea of Halloween, liked the thought that the monsters he saw in the street couldn't actually do anything to hurt him. Dean scoffed lightly and chuckled.

"You actually bein' _serious_?" He asked Sam, feeling his younger brother stiffen, he tried to stifle his laughter.

"It could be _fun_." Sam shrugged lightly and rolled over, facing away from his older sibling who had pissed him off.

"Ah, come on now Sam, I was only joking. Look, we can go out and get some candy for Halloween, how would you like that?" And Dean burst into a fit of laughter once again.

Pushing himself up off the ground and letting Dean's hand fall to the floor with a painful thud, Sam turned to face his brother with angry eyes.

"Fuck you Dean." He started, standing up and wiping the dust off of his clothes " _Fuck_ you."

And Sam turned around and began to walk back through the trees from the way the two had come earlier that morning.

"Sammy!" Dean shouted after him, knowing that he maybe shouldn't have annoyed his brother as much as he had done, Dean rolled his eyes and stood up, running along the grass to catch up with Sam.

~

The motel door opened with a click and Sam stormed in, Dean trailing along behind him.

"Sam, can't you take a damn _joke_? I was foolin' around. It doesn't mean anything." Dean tried to knock his brother on the shoulder to get him to turn around but Sam just shoved him off.

"Yeah well it ain't so funny. I don't really give a damn about the fact that you take the piss out of me constantly, I made a suggestion, we don't actually have to do it. I just thought it might have been nice to do something normal people do for once." Sam sat down on the moth-bitten sofa and shook his head lightly.

It wasn't so much the fact that Sam was upset that Dean had said they couldn't go out for Halloween, he'd just felt weird lately. Dad had gone on a hunting trip and told the two boys that they had a couple of weeks to relax, Sam had been pretty glad that their dad was out of the picture for a little while and that him and his older brother could have some quality time, but something inside of him had changed.

See, Sam had always had these weird feelings for his twenty-one year old brother, ever since they had been real little. But something lately had made everything ten times worse, he'd started to go mad thinking about Dean and it was really frustrating.

To make matters worse, they were usually alone in shabby motel rooms in beds opposite each other and Sam could clearly hear Dean beating off, hear his desperate little gasps or the sounds of him moaning lightly into his pillow.

And then Sam would have to hide his boner when he woke up in the morning, or on those awkward occasions when Dean saw, he'd have to make up some cover story as to why he had a hard-on (his usual excuse was him having a dream about that waitress the two had seen whilst stopping at a gas'n'sip a couple months back).

~

"Look, there's no point in me trying to apologise when you're in this mood, I'm gonna go for a shower and talk to you after." Dean paused and ruffled his brother's hair, he saw Sam glaring down at the floor and immediately removed his hand.

"I'll talk to you later." Dean trailed out of the living room and into the small bathroom at the side of the motel room, Sam took a deep breath and sighed, shaking his head lightly and trying to get the image of his brother naked out of his head.

 

But an incident that had taken place two nights ago was making Sam feel even worse, he knew that Dean hadn't even noticed what he was doing, but that had stopped what had happened from happening.

At the particular motel the two boys were staying in, there wasn't the usual number of beds, a single and a double, obviously John had taken the single bed and told the two brothers to share. John had left in the middle of the night and Sam had been woken by him going, Dean had stayed peacefully sleeping. Like most people when they're woken up in the middle of the night so abruptly, Sam couldn't get back to sleep.

It wasn't helping that Dean was seemingly having some sort of wet dream beside him.

Sam had moved closer to his brother hoping that that might help him sleep, he'd breathed in the scent of his brother's sweet-smelling hair and closed his eyes.

After a while, he was finding himself drifting off to sleep. But the sound of Dean taking his hand down to his dick and playing with it as he dreamed woke him up again, and his own cock (which was now pressing so hard against his underwear that he felt it might burst through) was so erect that Sam couldn't think straight and knew the best thing to do would be to slowly get out of bed and get into the single bed on the other side of the room.

But, as Sam was sliding out of the covers and letting his feet touch the carpeted floor, he heard Dean turning over in his sleep, and grabbing onto him, his other hand still beating himself off.

Sam sat very still, his eyes wide as he waited for Dean to release him from his grip again.

Dean had been muttering all night, dreaming so intensely that he thought it was real. He used his force to pull Sam back into bed, he kept calling him baby and whispering stuff in his ear.

Sam tried to wake Dean up, tried to tell him that he was dreaming and that he was actually jerking himself off to his brother, but he was so deeply asleep that nothing would work. What happened next made Sam lay as still as stone.

Dean took the hand he had been playing with himself with and let it find its way inside Sam's pants, his brother let out a startled gasp and tried to stop Dean as he slowly began to stroke his brother's erect dick.

~

And then Dean had made Sammy _come_ , and then he had gone back to a soundless sleep and left Sam wondering what the fuck had just happened.

And now Sam Winchester was, sitting in a motel living room with the world's most uncomfortable boner as he tried to ignore the sounds of the water splashing down against the bottom of the shower as Dean hummed quietly to himself.

Sam couldn't help what he was about to do, it had been going round his head for so very long that it had started to be all he was thinking about. He could imagine it now, Dean standing under the flow of hot warm as it splashed against his tanned body and slid down his muscles, it was making Sam feel weak just to think about.

~

Dean stood in the shower, he stared down at the floor as the droplets of water ran down his forehead and placed themselves in the crease where his eyes joined the sockets.

He thought about why Sam was constantly annoyed and he thought about what he could do to make it better.

The two boys had obviously not had the most normal upbringing, they'd been hunting with their father most of their life and they didn't have the normal, working relationship normal brother's usually had. But sometimes Dean scared himself.

He thought about things that made him want to punch himself in the face, the way he thought about Sam wasn't normal, he felt disgusting but he couldn't help it. There was something about Sam that was different to everybody else, those deep hazel eyes or that floppy chestnut hair, Dean couldn't help it.

~

Sam stood up and felt his heart smashing against his chest, he couldn't help himself, it was like something inside of him had snapped and now he found himself slowly walking towards the bathroom door, knowing that inside Dean would be totally naked and doing absolutely anything.

Slowly putting his hand onto the brass handle, Sam felt the sudden coldness of the metal beneath his warm fingers as he locked them around the handle and quietly pushed it open.

A gush of steam escaped the bathroom and Sam could feel the warm mist of warm water drifting from the shower, Sam could make out Dean's body behind the curtain.

Slowly walking inside and checking that the small rectangular mirror was misted up and that Dean wouldn't be able to see him, Sam stood awkwardly, staring so deeply through the thin curtain at his older brother who stood with his body at such a perfect angle that Sam couldn't breathe for a few seconds.

Sam could feel his cock pushing against the inside of his jeans, he could feel it aching to be let out, all he wanted was to strip his clothes off and jump into that shower and close his mouth around Dean's perfect dick that he'd glanced at so many times when his older brother wasn't looking.

And that was when it happened, Sam made the mistake of sighing just as Dean reached out to switch the taps off, and Sam knew that he was fucked, well and truly _fucked_. Dean whipped back the shower curtain, his eyes wide with alarm, he looked around the room and saw Sam standing in the corner, his younger brother's cock standing so erect that he would probably have been able to see it a mile off.

"What the _fuck_ do you think you're doing, Sammy?!" Dean sounded so genuinely confused that Sam just turned around and slammed the bathroom door, his eyes so wide and his breath so out of control that he had to sit back and relax for a few seconds, he didn't know what was going to happen next.

~

"Are you gonna tell me what you were doing?" Dean looked a picture, he was sitting in the first clothes he'd picked up, his hair was till dripping wet and his voice was so very quiet and low that Sam felt uneasy.

"I'm sorry." Sam muttered quietly, forcing the tears in his eyes back and turning away from his brother.

"I'm tired." Dean stated, he didn't want to talk about what happened, he felt so very awkward that it would just make every ten times worse.

"It's still morning." Both of the Winchester boys spoke quietly, the room was completely silent apart from their low voices.

"We need to sleep this off." Sam agreed with his brother and the two boys trailed off into the bedroom, still as quiet as they had been seconds before.

~

"Sam?" The room was as dark as it could be at eleven o'clock in the morning and it had been over half an hour since they had decided to lie down, but Dean knew that Sam would still be wide awake. The two had been through something weird and he knew that his younger brother wasn't just going to lie down and drift off.

"Yeah?" Sam cleared his throat slightly, he rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand and turned over on the small single bed, looking across the room at Dean who lay, pretty as a picture, on the large bed.

"Come here." Dean's usual gruff tone was back and Sam threw the covers back and walked across the room, climbing into bed beside Dean.

"I don't want to fight." Dean sounded stern and Sam turned around to face him, damn his brother was beautiful. And just as he opened his mouth to speak, Dean took one of his large, warm hands, cupping it around Sam's soft cheek and pulling him forwards, locking their lips.

The room was silent, the two brother's soft mouths slowly pushing against each other, their eyelashes fluttering as they closed their eyes and let the kiss envelop them.

And Sam was slowly moving his hand down Dean's warm body, moving his fingers against Dean's hard cock, he felt his brother moan into his mouth and all of the times he had imagined this perfect moment meant nothing compared to how it felt to him then.


End file.
